The Next Generation: Story I
by xSpindle
Summary: YRP's offspring get into some trouble. Chapter 2 out of 4 or 5 up. R&R If you want the second one up.Rated for violence Chapter II added. I will not post the third chapter until I get at least 4 or 5 reviews. I dun wanna be writing a disliked storeh.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. I do not own FFX-2. However these offspring are mine. –Gobbles up-_

Rikku smiled at her husband, Gippal, as she watched their fifteen year old daughter scamper around with Tidus' and Yuna's offspring, Effie. Watching them with a semi-protective eye was the only boy in the new group, Levi, son of Paine and Baralai. Aruna, Phoenix' twin, was inside, finishing up the book she had been reading for nearly two months now.

Phoenix, or just 'Nix', looked just like her parents already. She had long blonde hair, done up like Rikku's had been at the age of eighteen, but her eyes were strange. Her right one was green, the other, blue; to Nix, it seemed that her genes had gotten confused and, instead of the colors mixing together, they stayed apart. Aruna, or Runa, looked exactly like Phoenix, though, she had a tricky, more adventurous spirit when she was outside. Effie looked like Tidus with her blonde hair, it normally fell to her waist, but today, it was done up in a bun with drooping spikes coming out of it. Levi looked like his mother; short grayish-brown hair, and soft blue eyes that could have held the secrets of the world in them.

"Come on already!" Nix shouted, beckoning the two 'slowpokes' to get a move on as she left the small village of Besaid. Even after the death of Sin, Besaid had stayed small and attracted only tourists, despite its exotic beauty. Nix' two companions were both a year older than Nix herself, but it didn't bother her in the least. Levi and Effie exchanged a glance, and then trotted off after the fifteen year old. Nix ran faster than the two sixteen year olds, but when a shriek pierced the air, the two ran faster than ever.

Nix was down on her behind, staring up at a lupine. The creature bared its yellowish teeth at her and slowly advanced towards his prey. The girl trembled, though; she stared the creature in the eye and waited. Well, she wasn't waiting for it to attack so much as for it to kill her, seeing that she couldn't move.

"Move!" The two sixteen year olds shouted, "Move already!" Nix glared at them and opened her mouth to speak only to find her voice had fled with the scream that had emitted her mouth less than a moment before. Suddenly, the lupine fell back as if in pain, then glared at Effie. Effie bit her lip and stepped back, the lupine stepped forth. Effie broke into a run, and the lupine followed her, hungry for both revenge and dinner.

Nix, suddenly regaining her strength, stood up and darted towards the beast, her eyes shining with fury. Levi followed, shouting for Nix to stop, but she ignored him, and, as they neared the lake, Nix found her chance. Effie was cornered between jumping into the water or being attacked. Unable to swim, both were death, but which less painless? The lupine jumped at Effie, Effie ducked, missing the attack. Upon the lupine, though, was Nix pulling it with her into the watery depths of the lake. For a split second everyone stood, amazed, even the lupine and Nix herself, but the two fell in with a violent splash.

"Nix!" Effie shouted looking into the water. Seconds later, Levi had jumped into the water where it had begun to change from blue to red. Then, at the edge of the water, Levi could be seen pulling his best friend to safety, the lupine, though, was not so lucky.

Tears in her eyes, Effie ran down to where Levi had brought her to shore only to find that he, too, was crying. "What? Is…Is she…?" Effie couldn't ask the question, but Levi shook his head and held the girl close. She was bleeding freely from her leg and an arm. For a few moments, her eyes seemed to dull to death, and both thought all was lost, but Nix blinked once and looked around. "I- I don't feel so well," She said, painfully, and the two could tell even breathing hurt. Carefully, Levi stood up, carrying Nix back towards the village. He was too silenced to speak, but Effie kept talking to her, comforting her, making sure she wouldn't lose consciousness.

Gippal had gone to meet them, only to see his youngest daughter nearly in shreds. He ran over to her and allowed Levi to lay her in his arms before allowing shuddering sobs to take over. Her hugged her close and went back into the village, to ask Yuna to heal the girl, begging Yevon(Despite the fact he didn't believe in the god) for her life. Levi fell to his knees and pounded the ground, "It's all my fault," He whispered, clutching the soul. Effie shook her head, but she was beyond speaking now. Her best friend might just die. Tears fell down her cheeks and dampened the ground into a small semi-puddles, her tears combining with Levi's.

Levi stood up and trudged into the town, allowing no one to touch him, and hitting away Baralai's comfort and shrinking from Paine's embrace, as well as everyone else's. How could he have done this? How could he have been so stupid as to have waited before Effie to attack. It was all his fault. He sank to his knees and stared at the statue of Effie's grandfather, wishing he could become stone, or just cease to exist.

_Nix' Point of View_

**I know I'm going to die…Despite what Aunt Yuna, Uncle Tidus, Mom, Dad, Baralai, and Paine say. Runey doesn't even know yet, and I don't think I'll be able to borrow that book from her. Or get on her nerves, or hang out with her, or stay up late recounting what happened over the day, or kiss Levi, or see Effie get married, or…Anything. I'm only fifteen. I should be stronger than this…**

**Looking at Aunt Yuna, though, and Mom, both try to hide the tears in their eyes as I slowly drift from this world to the Farplane. I suppose, a good thing about this, I'll be able to meet Uncle Tidus' dad, Effie's grandfather, and all those other famous people. Oh, who am I kidding. I can't leave. Levi doesn't know how much I care for him, Effie will never make it without me. Sure, Runey is like me, she may even be a better friend than me for all I know. But Runey isn't _me_. **

**Oh, there she is now. Runey. Everyone says she looks like me, but our eyes are opposites. Her left one is green, mine is blue, her right one is blue, mine is green. She could even be considered prettier than me, her hair is a darker shade of blonde, and thicker. She definitely sports the hairstyle better than I do. She's crying now, hugging me close. I suppose the two of us were the real best friends here, not Effie and I. **

"**Be…Take care of…Effie and…Levi," I mutter, hugging her with my uninjured arm. I can feel her nod in my shoulder, and I can hear the almost incoherent 'Please don't leave, Nix, please…We need you. I need you. And Levi…And Effie…And mom…' She's recounting everybody. **

**Vidana is coming in, too, now, he's nineteen now. He used to baby sit the two of us, and Runey moves back so he can hug me one last time. I remember I used to have a crush on that guy. He was always so nice. Lulu and Wakka enter behind him, and Wakka picks me up into one of his famous bear hugs, and Lulu hands me her prized Moogle. I would have had my first Black Magic class today. It would have been in an hour. Wakka lets me down, and Lulu leans over to hug me. **

**Effie comes in, now, trembling horribly. She falls to her knees in front of me, holding me close. "Don't die," She says, "You won't die. You're stronger than this…" She licks her lips, and continued encouraging me for a few more minutes. I nod, listening to her begging, trying to comfort her. **

"**Don't…Worry," I manage to say, adding a small smile. "No worries…" A suck in breath, that last statement, my catch phrase, breaks everyone down to sobs. The smile might have been too much for this group, too, we were too close. I wish I had been able to say good-bye to Kimarhi…I wish I could see Macalania Temple again, and Guadosalem, and the Moonflow. So many places… So many I am yet to have see. And never will. Not in human form. Now everyone is leaving, saying they'll be back. It takes me a second to understand why.**

**The person who emerges, now, explains it all with his prescence. I guess it is time to say good-bye to Levi. **

_A/N. And…End scene, beautiful people, beautiful. Seriously, though, what will happen to Dear Nix? Maybe if you review enough, comments, flames(hopefully not), predictions, you'll find out. Stay tuned. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. And…We're back. Ready to find out what happens? How Levi and the others take it? Well, here it is!_

_Levi's Point of View_

**Effie sort of shoved me inside as she exited, making my entrance slightly awkward. I stumbled into the room, but Nix seemed too weak to notice my amusing entrance. She smiled slightly as she saw me. Oh, Yevon, how can fate be so cruel. I bite my lip and sit down by her. **

**She looks into my eyes with her own two-colored eyes. How could I have waited so long? My hand slowly migrates from its spot on my knee to brush away a strand of stray blonde hair on her cheek. How cold she is! If only I could take her into my arms and hold her, hug her. I would, maybe, if I knew how she'd react. **

**She looks at me, expectantly, waiting for me to say something. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, and I feel as speechless as the girl in front of me had been but a half hour ago. My eyes search out her wounds, her arm was still pushing out a lot of blood, but, at least, her leg had slowed to a trickling stream. Nix takes a shuddering breath, and I echo her, though not for the same reason. **

**I need to tell her. I need to tell Phoenix that I love her…But how? Just saying it can't be enough, yet I find time running thin. Again I open my mouth with a newfound strength, "Nix," I say, her eyes lock onto mine. "I've been meaning to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while. Almost forever."**

**Nix takes a shuddering breath, obviously, breathing still pains her. "What?" She asks, pulling out each syllable as if she could word it no other way.**

"**I love you," The words slide out of my mouth like grease. At first, there's a shocked expression on her face, as though she can't believe it. Then it's blank, she opens her own mouth to speak.**

"**Levi," She says, taking another shuddering breath. "I…" A loud cough shatters the almost silent room. "I…" Phoenix takes another long breath and I hang on every second. Something's wrong. She takes sharp breath after another in a short sequence, and her eyes flutter open and shut until finally everything stops. Her eyes shut, and her breathing is…Gone! **

"**Phoenix!" I cry out, but she's still as stone. The others barge in, but I'm already running out. They'll never find me, only Effie and Phoenix would have, maybe Aruna. They know better than to look for me though. Maybe I'll just die. I can feel tears running down my cheeks. She found out how I felt, but I'll never know if I was just a friend or more than that or less. **

_End Point of View_

Within all the commotion, only one person was running away. Levi. Normally, Phoenix, Aruna, or Effie would have chased after him, but everyone was in need to know what had happened to their dear Phoenix. Yuna was sitting by her, feeling for a pulse. A ripple of murmurs between the small group were asking each other if Phoenix was dead, alive, or somehow, somewhere in between.

"She's alive!" Yuna shouted over the commotion, and everyone stood, silently, waiting. "She's just unconscious, likely in a coma. Stand back everyone, I have to heal her now." Everyone stood back except Runey who followed the footprints Levi had left.

Runey followed the footsteps until she realized where he had been going. The old hangout where they used to play 'Pirate' or 'Ghosts' or some other child's game, it was in a small cave just behind the waterfall. Carefully, Aruna felt her way down until she felt the slippery smoothness of the boulder that had once saved her life. She bent to walk on all fours until she was behind the waterfall. From there, she leapt into a small opening. It looked like a shallow cut in the rock unless you really looked. Aruna felt the top of the cave until she found a small crevice. She pulled herself up to find Levi crying alone, and it took him about a minute to realize she was there, sitting Indian-style across from him.

"Go away." He said, turning so he wouldn't face her.

"But…"

"Go away!"

"She's alive!" Levi suddenly stopped, his breathing slowed and he looked at her with his tear stained face.

"What?" He asked hoarsely.

"Alive." Aruna said, and before she knew it, Levi had disappeared. Aruna, once more, followed him, normally, she was faster than him, but it seemed too important for her to beat him there.

There was a small crowd, the normal people, standing in an arc by Phoenix who was staring at them blankly.

Aruna and Levi hugged her, but she pulled away, glaring at them.

"Who _are_ you people?" Phoenix asked, crossing her arms.

_A/N. Yet another amazing cliffhanger. Oh, I do love doing this to you people. _


End file.
